Vacation With the Aliens
by Mew Ami
Summary: Lettuce invites the aliens to go on vacation to slove their differences. What can go wrong? Some of the Parings: PxL,KxI,TxP.
1. Lettuce’s Idea

**Me: Hi everyone!**

**DarkWolfYoukai860: One day I went to the library and died.**

**Me: O.O (gets out a hammer) Night night crazy lady.**

**Wolf: X.X**

**Me: Sorry about that, but my friend is crazy.**

**Wolf: Are not!**

**Me: Well, we're going have fun with this fic.**

**Wolf: People might be OOC.**

**DS: We don't own Tokyo Mew Mew T.T

* * *

**

**Ch1: Lettuce's Idea**

It was a normal day at Café Mew Mew. Ichigo is yelling at Mint yet again to work, but she says she's testing tea. "Mint!"

"I said I'm testing tea." This fight would have gone on longer, but Ryou breaks it up.

"Since it's summer, we're going to the beach for a week." All the girls are happy and the fight is forgotten.

Lettuce loves the beach. She stands there for a minute and idea hits her. She'll invite the aliens to settle their differences. "Umm…Ryou?"

"Yes."

"May I invite some friends?"

"How many are there?"

"Three."

"Okay."

"Thank you." Lettuce goes to find the dimension to the aliens.

* * *

Alien dimension

"I'm bored," says Tart.

"I know," Kish agrees.

"What should we do?"

"I don't know."

Pai comes up. He's finally taking a break for his research because he can't find any useful information. "What are you two complaining this time?"

"We have nothing to do since Master Deep Blue gave us a vacation," answers Tart. No one knows why Deep Blue would give them a vacation.

"Why do we get a vacation if we keep losing?" asks Kish.

"Who knows and who cares," said Pai. Then an alarm goes off. Pai looks at the computer screen. "An intruder alert? How can we have an intruder?"

"It must be those Mew Mews. Why are they here when we haven't bothered them for at least two weeks!" Tart exclaims.

"Let's let them in. Since they're intruders, we can attack even on our day off," Pai says. All three ready their weapons and allow the intruder through to their dimension.

Imagine their surprise when the _one _Mew Mew appears exclaiming, "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" All three lowered their weapons looking at each other with utterly confused looks.

"Uh…" Pai couldn't think of what to say.

"I'm truly sorry for disturbing whatever you're doing," she says again.

"What do you want!" Tart asks.

"Well, we're going to the beach for a week, and I thought you three could… um… come with us. Maybe we could even settle our differences," Lettuce says, getting quieter as she lost her nerve.

"Fine. We're on vacation." Pai answers denying the fact the Mew Mew was kind of cute.

"Ok, I'll meet you in a few days. We'll at the beach already. It's the same beach you attacked us at that one time." With that, they allowed Lettuce to leave, still slightly confused.

"Eh… the beach is nice," Tart says, remembering their attack on said beach.

"We need to look human," Pai says.

"NO! HATS ARE UNCOMFORTABLE!" Kish protests. He'd stolen a hat once just to see why humans wore them. As Pai would say, the data had been inconclusive. Hats just didn't seem like a good thing.

"We don't have to wear hats. I've been messing with a potion to make us appear human. It would help us blend in when looking for places to attack. It's almost proven to work. I need someone to test it."

"I'm not being your guinea pig! Make Tart test it," Kish says. He didn't want to end up growing two heads or something. Even if Pai was good with such things as genetics and chemistry and such, he didn't trust the potion.

Apparently Tart was thinking the same thing, "No, you test it! I'm just a kid! I'm too young to die!"

"Exactly! No one will notice if you're gone. Besides, the youngest always goes first," Kish says triumphantly.

"THAT'S ONLY IN BOARD GAMES!" Tart exclaims.

"Just pretend this is a board game."

Pai watches them for a moment and drinks the potion. He knew it would work. He'd tested and perfected it a long time ago. He just was too curious to see how they'd react. Even he couldn't resist.

"It works guys. I was just messing with you."

The two glare at the now human looking Pai. Pai looks about the same as he had except slightly cuter and with a normal hairstyle. The most noticeable change was the now smaller ears and tanner skin.

"You look weird," Tart says.

"Then you drink it next," Pai says calmly with no hint of anger.

Tart gulps and then drinks the potion. Suddenly he falls to the ground in choking agony. Kish gasps, "YOU KILLED HIM, PAI!"

"I didn't mean to! Maybe the potion is too strong for kids twelve and under!"

The two didn't notice Tart's snickering. "Got ya!"

The other two stop instantly and glare at him. "You shouldn't joke like that! Messing around like that could be dangerous!" Pai scolded angrily.

"Sorry," Tart answers, though a smirk was still on his face.

All the changes to Pai seemed to apply to Tart. Tart's hair was too short for the pigtails he usually put them in, and he looks a little more boyish.

Kish looks at the potion. "I guess it's my turn," he mutters. Lifting the potion to his lips, he turns his head away. "It's disgusting!" he exclaims, only having taken a sip. A sip was enough though.

Again, the changes were the same. Kish sighs at the loss of his pigtails. He likes his alien appearance better, but it couldn't be helped.

"We better go get ready," Pai says.

* * *

**Me: Hi!**

**Wolf: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I typed it all.**

**Me: I typed some of it.**

**Wolf: Yeah, but I typed the cool stuff (big ego).**

**Me: What ever. Please review!**

**Wolf: Yes please review!**


	2. Truce

**Me: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry we haven't updated in awhile.**

**Wolf: Yeah we got lazy.**

**Me: ...  
**

**Wolf: It's true.**

**Me: Anyway, in some of the reviews it seems you were all upset about Kish's pigtails. Now, we love them too, but human boys don't have pigtails.**

**Wolf: Yeah it would be weird.**

**Me: Here's the chapter

* * *

**

**Ch2: Truce**

That night, after the invitation to the beach, the aliens go to a local store to find clothing. When they get there, Kish gets out his dragon swords and blasts the camera.

"Was that necessary?" Pai asks.

"Yeah, it was completely necessary."

"Dude…. There's like, so many sections of clothing…" Tart says in awe.

"Yes, there's infants, toddlers, boys, girls, teens, men, and women." Pai says, for some reason having the need to list every section.

"Let's start stealing!" Kish says happily.

* * *

Café Mew Mew, the Lab

Ryou is looking for Mew Aqua when a beeping noise alerts him to a store. Seeing it has something to do with the aliens, he calls the Mew Mews.

* * *

Back to the store

"There're sizes too. What the heck? Why must humans be so complicated!" Tarts says.

Suddenly, the door bursts open. The Mew Mews walk in half asleep. It's two in the morning after all. "For the uhh…. something… nya!" Ichigo tries to say the battle cry but messes up due to tiredness.

"What're you guys doing?" Mint asks angry they had attacked at two in the morning.

Pai realizes the Mews don't know they were coming because Lettuce's face is scared they'll tell them. "Researching human clothing."

"But I thought we were…" Tart is cut off as Pai hits him in the head.

"Let's go," Pai says and Tart and Pai disappear. Kish is too busy waving at Ichigo to listen. Pai reappears, grabs Kish, and they both disappear.

"That was weird, na no da!" Pudding says.

"Who cares? Let's go back to sleep," Mint says. Lettuce sighs in relief as they leave.

* * *

Alien dimension

"Why did you hit me?" Tart asks annoyed.

"Couldn't you tell? She didn't tell them about us," Pai answers.

"Oh. So when and where exactly do we meet them?"

Pai's quiet. The time and exact place had never really been stated. "I'll find out." With that, he disappears to find Lettuce.

He finds her walking home from that… battle for lack of a better word. "Yo."

Lettuce jumps and looks around to see him. "Pai-san?"

"When and where exactly do we meet?"

"Wait here," with that she walks a few houses down and turns into her yard. She then disappears, coming back a moment later with a piece of paper. "Here's a map. It's not very good, but that's where we're staying so you should meet me about here around 2:00 PM."

"Ok," with that, he takes the paper and disappears.

* * *

Next Day, The beach

At two o'clock sharp, they appear behind a building, turn human, and go to the meeting place with bags in hand. Lettuce meets them and takes them to the beach house. Before she can say a thing, Kish bursts through the door.

"HI GUYS!"

Ichigo realizes immediately, "Kish, what're you doing here!"

"We're on vacation!"

With that, Pai, Tart, and Lettuce walk in. Ryou realizes these were the "friends" Lettuce was talking about. "Lettuce! Why are these three here!"

"Um… Uh…"

"She thought we could try and… settle our differences," Pai answers for her.

The other two aliens aren't paying attention. Tart's being clung on to by Pudding and Kish is trying to play with Ichigo's hair, earning him a slap.

Ryou isn't the happiest camper here, "They can not stay here!"

"Yeah we can. We're on vacation. You can do what ever you want on vacation!" Kish says happily.

"Just leave them be, Ryou. As long as we get a truce from them, this wouldn't hurt us," Keiichiro says.

"Fine, but if I find them looking for information or weaknesses, they're out of here," Ryou says, still not very happy.

"Truce," Pai says holding out his hand. Ryou reluctantly shakes it.

* * *

**Me: Well, there ya go!**

**Wolf: The long awaited update, but it's short…oh, well.**

**Me: I hope you guys enjoyed it! The next chapter will be longer and funnier.**

**Wolf: We have a lot of things we can do with them MAWHAHAHAH!**

**Me: …**

**Wolf: Review!**

**Mew Ami and DarkWolfYoukai860 Over and Out!**


	3. Fun at the Beach

**Me: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Wolf: I hate you (commenting to something Ami said that's not included).**

**Me: WHAT! **

**Wolf: ;P**

**Me: I hate you.**

**Wolf: Wow, it's a hatefest. How fun.

* * *

**

**Ch3: Fun at the Beach**

The next morning

Everyone is up except Ichigo and Kish. Unknown to the others, Kish had snuck into Ichigo's bed after she had fallen asleep. So, the first noise they hear from those two is a scream and the sound of Kish running down the stairs.

Halfway down the stairs, Kish is hit by Ichigo's hairdryer. It doesn't stop there either. Disappearing into the kitchen door, Ichigo comes back with a frying pan Keiichiro was about to use for eggs.

WHAM! Kish is on the floor. Ichigo hands the pan to Keiichiro as he walks into the room. "That felt good. Keiichiro, I like my eggs scrambled," she says with a smile.

"Wash the pan, Keiichiro. I don't want my eggs infested with alien germs," Ryou says.

"Alien germs?" Pai asks, slightly offended.

"Well… humans have human germs!" Tart counters immaturely.

"Tar-Tar, na no da!" Pudding says latching onto Tart.

"HUMAN GERMS!" With that, Tart is gone.

* * *

The beach

Kish is again showing his perverted nature as he stares at Ichigo who is wearing a bikini. Had Ichigo known he was coming, she would have packed a one-piece.

Ichigo grabs Pudding's beach pale, fills it with water (and a crab somehow), and pours it on Kish. This results in the crab pinching Kish's ear. "OW!" Ichigo laughs at him.

Meanwhile, Pudding is burying Tart in the sand. "STOP IT!" Tart screams.

"I'll be back later, na no da," Pudding says happily and runs into the ocean for a swim.

"Come back! Don't leave me here!" Tart's yells go unnoticed.

Pai is sitting under an umbrella reading a book, Mint and Zakuro are tanning, Lettuce is sitting by the shore even though she could swim, and Ryou and Keiichiro are surfing.

Back to Kish and Ichigo, Ichigo is finding more ways to "punish" Kish in the water. Pudding swims up. "Pudding, where's Tart?"

"I buried him in the sand, na no da! I better go release him, na no da!" With that, Pudding swims back to Tart, who is trying to get a crab off his head without being pinched.

"OH KISH!" Ichigo calls, an evil plan in mind.

"Yeah Ichigo?" Kish asks hopefully.

Meanwhile, Lettuce walks up to Pai. "Pai-san, what are you reading?"

"The Existence of Life," he answers without looking up.

"Ok…" she sits down next to him. The book sounds very complicated to her. She looks over and sees Ichigo burying Kish in the sand.

"Ok Kish, I'll be back in a while. I'm going to hide you, ok. Just like hide and seek." With that, she puts a bucket over his head and runs over to Mint. "Want to play volleyball?"

Tart laughs at Kish, now free from the sand. "You know she's never coming back."

"She'll come back soon or later," he says from under the bucket.

"Yeah… when she's a ghost."

"You know, Kish, Tart's right," Pai says from his book.

"You guys are always so negative," Kish answers.

Back to Mint and Ichigo, "So, you buried him in the sand?"

"Yep."

"That's a little harsh…"

"Mint's right," Zakuro says as she walks over, "We are under truce after all."

"I'm not attacking him as a Mew Mew," Ichigo answers.

"Maybe you should give him a chance," Mint says quietly.

"But he's perverted!"

"You're right. Never mind," Mint says.

Though, now Ichigo feels bad for leaving Kish under the bucket in the sand. There could be some weird animal under there after all. She sighs and walks back to the bucket. Picking it up, she gives it to Pudding and helps Kish out of the sand. Then she goes back to the others.

"Told ya she'd be back. She totally digs me," Kish says happily.

"No she doesn't. Must I explain this to you scientifically?" Pai answers.

"No thanks," Kish says and goes to where Ichigo is again.

Tart runs off, being pursued by Pudding yet again, leaving Pai and Lettuce alone. There's silence as they sit there. Pai closes his book done with it. They stay very quiet. Lettuce is trying to start conversation, but she's too nervous.

"So, what do humans do in the ocean?" Pai asks.

"We… uh… swim."

"Fine. Let's go," Pai says and gets up. With that they walk to the ocean. "Can you breathe under water?"

"Um… only in my Mew Mew form. Can you?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

Meanwhile the others, except Ryou and Keiichiro, are watching from behind a rocky area. Kish is only there because he followed Ichigo, and Tart is there because Pudding physically dragged him there.

"Look. They're together. What are they doing?" Mint says quietly.

"This is so childish," with that Zakuro leaves, going back into the ocean.

"It's so rude to spy on people," Pai says from behind them. As they'd been talking amongst themselves, Pai and Lettuce had snuck up behind them.

"Uh… Mint told us to!" Ichigo says. Mint glares at her.

"If Mint told you to jump off a building, would you do that?" Pai asks, somehow having picked up a human phrase.

"Well, I can land on my feet because of my cat powers," Ichigo answers as Pai glares at her. Kish hugs her. "Is that necessary?"

"Yes, it is extremely necessary," Kish answers. He can't help it since they're not fighting each other.

Zakuro comes back. "It's time to go back and get dinner. Ryou and Keiichiro are waiting."

* * *

**Me: That was fun.**

**Wolf: Sorry for any OOC and junk like that. It was very fun though.**

**Me: OOC? I like OOC! It's fun to write people that way. It makes it interesting. Besides, people change.**

**Wolf: Relax, it wasn't a personal attack. I like OOC too after all.**

**Me: REVIEW!**

**Wolf: Please.**

**KishxIchigo4ever!**

**PaixLettuce4ever!**

**TartxPudding4ever!**

**Mew Ami and DarkWolfYoukai860 Over and Out!**


End file.
